


Good Service

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Brother Feels, Disrespect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insults, Nori Being a Boss, Protective Siblings, Tea, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how they argue, Nori loves his older brother Dori. Nothing will change that, and there is <em>absolutely<em> no one who is going to get away with insulting Dori the way this pompous Dwarf Woman just has.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Service

“...And here’s the honeybush brew you requested, Mr. Lebur. Have a nice day!” Dori exclaimed, waving as his customer exited the teashop.

Dori had awoken as cheerful as the morning sun and had opened his teashop early, much to the delight of his customers and the gloom of his brother Nori.

Nori grumbled under his breath as he pulled at nails and opened a box of teas in the backroom. Having to be literally dragged out of bed and set to work for Dori was _not_ what he wanted to be doing on a weekend.

Ori, on the other hand, had great fun working in the shop. His job was opening the door for folks and greeting them, and he had grown quite popular among the customers for his faithful smile and polite manners.

Nori sighed yet again. He had at least sixteen boxes left to open, and then came the worst part of all: sorting the teas into different categories. When he’d first started this job for Dori his older brother had given him a blank record book so he could keep track of everything. After he later found it wedged into a floorboard—and after much pleading and arguing—Dori had finally gotten Nori to use it.

At the moment Nori was retrieving the book from a shelf so it would be handy when he needed it. As Nori brushed dust from the cover, his ears caught snippets of a conversation Dori was having with a shopper.

“So I get a free order for referring someone else to you?” That was a female voice, and Nori wasn’t sure if Dori had yet noticed the tinge of disdain in her tone.

Dori agreed, “Aye, that’s our policy.”

“Well, I referred that Mr. Lebur three weeks ago, along with many others, so I should get something free. I want chamomile, thanks.”

“Oh, yes, I did talk with you about that, Miss Quennae,” Dori recalled, “and I thought you had already gotten your free order. I can check in the—”

“I absolutely did not!”  Quennae declared hotly. Nori swallowed uneasily, poking his head out of the backroom to apprise the visitor.

Quennae was a wiry Dwarrowdam, a few inches taller than Dori, with golden-brown hair separated into multiple decorated braids. She was a person of high standing, Nori realized, which could account for her attitude. The folks in the higher-ups of this town weren’t exactly amiable.

Dori was surprised. “I’m very sorry, I must have you mistaken with another customer. I think what we’ve had is a misunderstanding.”

Quennae bristled, doubling her fists. “It’s like you’re calling me a liar!” Her voice rang out in the small room, catching the attention of Ori, who raised his eyebrows in confusion at his older brother.

Dori’s face flamed. “That wasn’t my intention, I apologize.”

“Then why do you keep questioning me? Why would I come and ask you for something I’d already received?”

“If you want—” Dori began.

“Just forget it,” Quennae sniffed. She turned and found Ori standing behind her, head cocked slightly as he surveyed the situation.

“Is something wrong, Ma’am?” he asked uncertainly.

“See, this is good service!” Quennae announced, grasping Ori’s shoulder and hauling him over for Dori to get a proper looksee. “He asks promptly and efficiently if something is wrong. I like this one—he’s the pleasant one. But you...” She jabbed a finger in Dori’s face, causing him to flinch. “I’ve _always_ had a problem with you.”

Nori was standing at just the right angle to see the emotions flash over Dori’s face. Anger, disbelief, and hurt struck all at once. Dori trembled slightly in a way that reminded Nori of the tealeaves they sold. Then Dori drew in a breath. Bending down, he seized a can of chamomile.

“Well, then, Miss Quennae, if you dislike me and my service—” Dori slammed the canister onto the counter in front of her, leaving dents where his fingers had gripped it. “—find someplace else to shop!”

Nori watched the Dwarrowdam’s reaction and thought to himself that if she became any more livid she was going to pop a blood vessel. Snatching up the tea Quennae hissed, “I’ll make sure those I referred do as well.”

Then she turned, primly patting Ori on the head as she flounced away. Dori whirled the other way, retreating hastily out the backdoor. Ori went as well, and Nori, hurling the record book over his shoulder, was not far behind.

The two younger Ri brothers found Dori sitting on an overturned bucket with his head in his hands, breathing raggedly. Ori touched his shoulder and he looked up in despair.

“Oh, it’s you.” Dori sighed miserably. “I sure screwed it all up, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t do anythin’ wrong,” Nori disagreed. “I’m glad you stood up for yourself!”

Ori nodded earnestly in agreement. “You don’t deserve to be badmouthed by the likes of her.”

Dori groaned. “But I was finally able to pay some of the bills on our house; all the customers she referred paid so well and now we’ve lost them...”

Nori growled and spat in the dirt. “If they’re anythin’ like her, it’s not a loss to get rid of them.”

“What about those people who saw me blow up at her?” Dori cried, dismayed. “Now what she said about my service seems true!”

Ori shook his head. “Most of those people have been in there before and know you aren’t characterized by doing that.” He tried to coax a smile from Dori with one of his own. “And, Dori, the only reason my service is so good is because _you_ taught it to me.”

“Besides, you’ve only had this place, wot, seven months? I’d say for someone that green you’re doing a fine job,” Nori declared.

Dori’s weak smile did nothing to conceal his pain. “Thanks, you two, but I think I need some time alone to...to c-collect myself.” His voice caught near the end. Abruptly Dori stood and turned his back, but not before Nori saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

Nori _hated_ it when one of his brothers cried. It always caused helpless rage to brew in his stomach because nothing he could do rewound time and prevented whatever had happened. In this instance, however, Nori realized that there _was_ something he could do.

+++++++++

Late that night, Nori found Dori bent over sheaves of bills on the kitchen table. The candle that sat nearby was burning quite low, but the eldest Ri ignored it. Fussy sorter that he was, Dori was busy stacking the bills into neat little piles.

“You’ll get eyestrain sittin’ in the dark,” Nori commented, causing Dori to jump. “And don’t you always tell me to sit up straight ‘stead of lookin’ like a hunchback?”

“Shut up, Nori,” Dori muttered, sniffling inconspicuously.

“Did you cry all day?” Nori asked as he approached.

“None of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. I made you tea.” Out of nowhere Nori produced a steaming cup and set it atop one of the bill stacks. After a moment Dori cradled it in his hands.

“Thank you,” he whispered, raising it to his lips. Even in the dim light Nori saw the spark of pleasure in his brother’s eyes at the taste. “Chamomile.”

“Your favorite, right?” Nori pressed. Dori nodded wordlessly and took another sip.

“But...where’d you get it? The can I gave to—” Dori grimaced. “Someone took the last one.”

“She gave it back.”

Dori looked up with a startled expression. “You’re joshing me.”

Grinning wolfishly, Nori shook his head. “No, I’m not. I got the whole can back unopened, along with the pay you deserved.” He fished in his pocket and withdrew a purse of coins.

“Oh, Mahal.” Setting the teacup down with a splash, Dori gasped, “You didn’t go and nim it from her house, did you?!”

Nori shrugged innocently. “None of your business.”

Dori sat slack-jawed for a few moments. Then, to Nori’s surprise, he burst out laughing. Nori leapt back, startled by the sudden change. He’d never seen Dori’s full-bodied laugh before, and it reminded him so of their father Fori that Nori couldn’t help but stare in amazement and joy.

After five straight minutes Dori was able to collect himself enough to rise and pull Nori into a grateful hug. Nori didn’t even stiffen as he hugged Dori back.


End file.
